Which One?
by Yura Of The Hair
Summary: Kagome is bonded to two persons; Sesshomaru and Koga, by unknown person;and that's not all somehow she turned in to youkai! -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

Title: Which one?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning(s): Nakedness, blood, language etc...  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kog/Kag  
  
Disclamer: Once a upon time, there was a girl wanted to own Inuyasha and co, so she made a wish for a shooting star and Santa Claus. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. Then, one beautiful morning, she got a letter from Santa; Dear Yura, I can't give you Inuyasha and co, because the belongs aready to Rumiko Takahashi, but I can give you Sesshomaru phusle, how's that?  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
It was night. The moon and stars above a beautiful night blue sky were shining brightly. The forest nearby a small village was unusuallical quite, only wind and waters were making their own noises that were almost not to be heard by a human ears.  
  
"Come back here you pervert!" Suddenly a female voice rose up somewhere from the forest, breaking the silent that had claimed the forest for a while.  
  
"Sango, I swear I wasn't watching!" A male voice yelled.  
  
"Yeah right! And cows can fly!" Sango mumbled loudly engouh to let the male hear it.  
  
"Actually they can, you see, if you are---"  
  
*SWACK*  
  
"Itai!" The male yelped in pain as female's boomerang hit his head.  
  
"That serves you for good Miroku! Now, I'm going to back over to the hot spring with Kagome... AND... IF I find you peeking us again, I promise Miroku, that your dead will be slow and painful," Sango hissed, after those words she headed back where her friend was waiting for her.  
  
~~~~ At The Hot Spring~~~~  
  
"You beat Miroku badly?" A young teenager girl asked from her friend, as she returned from beating Miroku.  
  
"Yes. I'm going back to the village, are you coming?" Sango asked as she took her bathing things from the forest floor.  
  
"Nah, I'm staying here for a while," She answered, closing her eyes and leaning against a big rock behind her, smiling dreamly.  
  
"Okey Kagome. See you at Kaede's later," Sango smiled as she walked back to the village humming quietly.  
  
"Sure," Kagome smiled, ducking deeper into the hot water and starting to replay what had happened that day.  
  
'Hmm... Miroku broke his arm as he was fighting against Naraku's puppet this morning, so that may mean we can get a little break from shard hunting. Maybe I can do some of my homework,' She thought, not sensing someone watching her nearby, ' I wonder, why Inu-Yasha seemest to be so snappy after that Naraku puppet came... he was as moodly as always those "secret" night time meetings with Kikyo... I wonder if they met last night,' Kagome thought, feeling a little sleepy.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is stupid if he thinks that I don't know his meetings with that dead lover of his," She thought out aloud, sighing and shaking her head sadly.  
  
She snapped her eyes open suddenly when she heard water nearby her making a sound, sounding like someone had jumped in the hot spring. She looked around through the foggy, trying to see if there was someone else, but noticing no one. 'Imagining,' She thought sadly, shaking her head again and closing her eyes and going back deep in her thoughts.  
  
'*sigh* I really hope that there would be not so many fights with so many youkai's and hanyou's all the time because the Shikon no Tama... I wish there could be more time for me and others...---' Her thought were cut by the feeling a warm body next to her. She opened her eyes, but noticed someone's hand covering her eyes for not seeing the figure next to her body.  
  
She felt panic rising quickly inside her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell help. But she couldn't, somehow. Maybe it was partly because the fear, but when she found her voice it was shaking by the fear.  
  
"W-w-who a-a-are -y-you?" Kagome asked almost whispering as her voice was shaking badly.  
  
"Just someone," The voice whispered softly. The voice sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't get a clue who's it was.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, almost angrily.  
  
"You," It whispered to her ear, nibbing it softly as the figure ordered her close her eyes while he put her blindwood. She did what it said and closed her eyes, feeling someone putting something almost like silky to cover her eyes.  
  
"Why? Who are you? Are you someone I know?" She asked still in a little fear.  
  
"Because I want you.... and yes, you know me... dear Kagome," He whispered putting his hands on her shoulders and pressing his lips against hers, stealing her first kiss. Kagome gasped. The kiss was soft, yet not too soft. It was full of need, passion, helpless and something more that Kagome couldn't recall as the person kissed her. His hands found their way down from her arms that felt like fine and expensive silk.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered gentenly as he started to kiss down her jaw line. She tasted like heaven, yet, it was more wonderful. "You taste good," He whispered against her cream colored skin as he licked softly her neck, making her shiver.  
  
"Please... don't," Kagome whispered feeling something warm and wet starting to ran down from her eyes.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" He asked gentlenly, rubbing his hands on her arms like trying to make her feel warm at the cold weather.  
  
"No... Who are you?!?" Kagome repeat feeling like a huriccane was breaking and yelling inside her.  
  
"I can't. You'll scream if you know my name or see me... It had always been like that," He whispered.  
  
Kagome thought. She knew only very few people whom when she saw, she would scream for in fear, but she didn't know who it could be.  
  
"Could you give me at last a clue, please?" She asked kindly.  
  
"No," He whispered, "Now shut up," He kissed her lips again with a kiss that was full of need and passion. After the kiss, his lips softly nipped her neck, making her shiver again by the feeling. His kisses continued downer her body, towards her milky breasts. He stopped there, taking one of the nipples in his mouth, starting to suck and lick it, making her shiver more.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you cold?" He asked still whispering.  
  
"No. and could you stop whispering. It's not like everyone is around listening,"  
  
"I can't do that. You will reconise my voice if I do that," He whispered.  
  
Kagome sighed. Why he just couldn't tell her who he was?  
  
"Listen. If I promise you that I won't scream. Will you take this away from my eyes or at last tell me who you are, please?" She asked, closing her eyes and telling herself she should had gone with Sango back to the village.  
  
"You'll promise?" He asked.  
  
"I promise," She nodded.  
  
"Very well then," He whispered, taking the blindwood away around her eyes. It took only few moments to her adjust to the night's light.  
  
Kagome looked at the speaker, that was standing so close to her, showing his fine build body shining by the moon light as it hit on his body. Her eyes gazed his golden ones, that were showing many emotions behind them. Without her noticing it herself, she gasped. Particly in fear and particly for the handsomeness of the man.  
  
He gave her a little smile, before he kissed her cherry lips, "Why are you with him? Why you can't be mine?" He asked from her, sounding sadly and lonely.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in shocked to hear him speaking to her that way.  
  
"I want you to be mine. Not someone's else," He told her with a voice hind of loneliness as he kissed her and nibbed her bottom lip hungry.  
  
"But why?" She asked still in shocked coz his gentle words.  
  
"Because... I.... Aishiteru," He whispered, making Kagome almost faint.  
  
"You WHAT?!?" She asked totally shocked by now by his words.  
  
"I love you Kagome.... More than anything else in this world," He repeat kissing her again, putting his arms around her small body.  
  
"I...I thought demon's don't love... Y-you said it by yourself!" Kagome said in suprise.  
  
"I lied... To you and myself... I tried to lock these feelings away from me, but somehow I couldn't. That's why I'm here... Because I love you," He told her.  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha's voice yelled somewhere for Kagome. It made both of them jump in suprise.  
  
"I should go now before he comes... I hope I'll see you someday, Kagome," He whispered, kissing her quickly to her cheek, before he walked to the foggy of the hot spring, disapearing and leaving very suprised Kagome behind.  
  
Sango ran over to her friend worrily as she saw Kagome walking back to the village still shocked expresson on her face. Her hand was touching her lips and her mind was replaying the sense over and over again.  
  
"Kagome! We were worried of you! What took you so long?" Sango asked.  
  
"He kissed me," Kagome whispered so quietly that Sango almost missed what she had said.  
  
"Who kissed you? Inu-Yasha? Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked up to her friends' brown eyes, "He told me he loves me," She whispered again. Sango noticed that Kagome's whole body was trempling, "Kagome what happened to you?" Sango asked as she noticed Inu-Yasha and Miroku walking towards them.  
  
"The one that you last expect to have feelings towards you comes and tells that he loves you," Kagome mumbles.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked, waiving his hand front of her face.  
  
"He loves me," Kagome whispered again.  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome then Sango who was just shaking her head.  
  
"The enemy," Kagome whispered softly and started to walk again. She went inside Kaede's hut, cuddling inside her sleeping pag, feeling suddenly really tired.  
  
The others looked at Kagome in a question as they followed her inside the hut. Sango walked next to Kagome looking at her and asking again, what was she talking about but no answer came.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes feeling the sleep catching her, then she fall a sleep leaving bunch of puzzled people look at her in a question what had she been talking about....  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up before the sun had even cracked up to the sky, feeling a need to go back to the clearing. Quickly, she took her bathing stuffs and headed to the hot springs to take a bath, after checking that everyone were still sleeping.  
  
Shippo had woke up when he had felt Kagome getting up from the sleeping pag, but pretented to be still sleeping. He cracked one of his brown eyes open to see Kagome leaving from the campside. 'Where's she going to this early at the morning?' He thought and decided to follow her, but when she saw her baithing stuffs, he decided to leave it be and rolled back to sleep about candy dreams.  
  
________  
  
Kagome leaned against a cool rock, closing her eyes, sighing a deep. 'Thank god others where still asleep, I needed some time alone and think things out of my mind,' She thought, smiling.  
  
A bush rustled nearby the hot spring. She quickly opened her eyes and scanned the area, seeing no one. 'It was just a wind,' She thought and ducked deeper in the water.  
  
Suddenly she heard a battle noises coming from not far away, she opened her eyes and quickly jumped out of the warm hot spring, drying herself and putting her clothes on.  
  
"I already told you! If you lay your fingers on her I'll kill you!!!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
"She is my woman you dog-turd!!!" Another familiar voice yelled back.  
  
Kagome walked over to a clearing that was opposide director of the hot springs and the camp. As she walked over to a battle place, she sweatdropped and sighed as she saw who where fighting.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Both of the fighters stopped and looked over to a place where Kagome was standing, looking really pissed off.  
  
"Kagome! Tell that dog-turd that you're MY woman!!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"I don't see the marking on her shoulder, wolf-boy," Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah! So what! I saw her first!" Koga growled.  
  
"No you didn't. I saw her first!" Sesshomaru growled back.  
  
"Shut up dog-turd!"  
  
"Shut up yourself motherfucker!"  
  
"idiot!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"uncle fucker!"  
  
"gay!"  
  
"cross dresser!"  
  
"Dog-turd!"  
  
"Wimpy wolf!"  
  
"shut up!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Naraku lover!"  
  
"Naraku fucker!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and sighed taking a deep breath, "SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU TWO!!!"  
  
Both of the youkai's winched in pain by the volume of Kagome's voice, holding their ears.  
  
"Now!!! First Koga; I never agreed to be your woman, mate or whatever! Just friends! Second Sesshomaru; I haven't agreed with you anything neather, so STOP fighting!!! I'M NO ONES!!! Got that?!?" Kagome yelled angrily, eyeing both of them.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"KAGOME!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WENCH??!?" Inuyasha yelled from the campside.  
  
"Oh god!" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Another dog-turd is coming this way. He'll be here in five minutes," Koga said.  
  
"Kukukuku! What we have here? Koga, Sesshomaru and.. oh.. the miko, Kagome, was it?... Yes..." A man with a baboon pelt smirked as he walked to the clearing.  
  
"Oh my god, could this get any worse? This isn't my lucky day," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Naraku, you bastard. What are you doing here?" Koga growled.  
  
"I heard something funny yesterday, kukukuku, so I decited to come and see myself if the rumors are true," Naraku smirked.  
  
"What rumors?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, it was about you and Sesshomaru... Nothing that you hear everyday, miko," He smirked once again.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks burning, 'He couldn't have saw us at the hot springs, oh god no! Please!'  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, his poker face once again on, showing no emotions on his face.  
  
"Kukukuku! Nothing much," He laughed, and suddenly started to chant something acient spell.  
  
Kagome felt her body starting to burn as she fall down on the ground, "AAAAAAH!!!!" She cried, feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Both, Sesshomaru and Koga yelled and tried to ran over to her, but their bodies stayed still.  
  
"Naraku!!!!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Suddenly, three of them; Kagome, Sesshomaru and Koga, were lifted up from the ground. A black light surrounded three of them few minutes before they fall down, hitting on the ground going uncoincious...  
  
_______  
  
A/N: A cliffie! YAY! Good me!!! Now review and I give you another chapter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Yura  
  
__________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Which one?  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning(s): Nakedness, blood, language etc...  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kog/Kag  
  
Disclamer: Once a upon time, there was a girl wanted to own Inuyasha and co, so she made a wish for a shooting star and Santa Claus. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. Then, one beautiful morning, she got a letter from Santa; Dear Yura, I can't give you Inuyasha and co, because they belongs aready to Rumiko Takahashi, but I can give you Sesshomaru phusle, how's that?  
  
__________________________  
  
Inuyasha arrived to the clearing with Sango, Miroku and Kaede, seeing three bodies laying on the ground.  
  
"What the fuck happened here? And where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and sniffed the air, catching the familiar scent.  
  
"Naraku!!!" He growled.  
  
"I sense strong magic here," Kaede told them.  
  
Suddenly Koga groaned and opened his eyes, "Ughh! My head," He mumbled and got up to sitting position.  
  
"Where's Kagome, wolf?!?" Inuyasha gowled as he stormed over to Koga.  
  
"She's right... there..." Koga said pointing an uncoincious youkai girl, laying near Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're telling me that, THAT youkai girl is Kagome?!?" The hanyou asked in a question.  
  
"What youkai girl? I didn't see any youkai girl when me and that other dog- turd were fighting, only.... Kagome?" Koga asked not believing what his eyes saw.  
  
The youkai girl opened her eyes and looked around holding her head in pain, "What happened?" She asked quietly more to herself that the others, who were watching her.  
  
"What?" She asked as she saw Koga and Inuyasha watching her like hey have never saw her before.  
  
"Kagome?" Koga asked.  
  
"Yes, Koga-kun?" She asked.  
  
"What the hell did Naraku do to you?" He whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, but ignored soon as she heard Sesshomaru's growl.  
  
Quckly she got up from the ground and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the ground and holding his head in pain.  
  
"Don't go near him! He will kill you!!!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome snapped as she sat beside Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey, are you okey?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. How about you? Did naraku do... Kagome? Is that you?" He asked as he looked at her, not believing what he saw. Sitting beside him was a beautiful inu youkai. She had long brown hair and most bluest eyes that he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Why do you guys keep asking that?!?" She snapped.  
  
"Because... you're youkai," He whispered.  
  
"W-what?!?" She asked her eyes wild.  
  
"Go to look over to that riverbank, and you see what I mean," He told her.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to the river and looked at the image that the river showed her. She gasped softly and touched her face, ''I am youkai... But.. how?'' She asked as she turned around to Koga and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Naraku," Koga answered.  
  
"Kukukukuku! yes, It was me," The familiar man with a baboon pelt laughed as he looked at the group of people smirking evilly.  
  
"What did you do to her?!?!?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Should you ask what I did to you three?" He smirked.  
  
"What?!?" Koga asked.  
  
"Kukukukuku! I made the little miko youkai just to bluff you two. Kukuku, you are so stupid! I placed a spell on you three. You can't harm each other, nor be 50 feet away from each other. Have a nice day! Kukukuku!" Naraku laughed and disappeared with a miasma.  
  
"Am I wrong, or is there something between Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru- sama?" Miroku whispered to Sango, who nodded in agreed, " I was thinking the same thing,"  
  
______________  
  
Kagome sat between Koga and Sesshomaru, after they had strated to fight again. The three of them where sitting outside around a fire place in silent. Kagome denailed to speak with both of them, until they had learned how to behave.  
  
The others where talking inside the hut, even Shippo, who had decited to be inside as long as the two male youkai's where near. Kaede was trying to think what kind of spell Naraku had used on the three of them.  
  
"Hmm... Houshi?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Hm, yes Sango-chan?" Miroku answered.  
  
"You remember yesterday, when Kagome came back from the hot springs and she was in shock?"She asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember, what about it?"  
  
"Well... She told somebody kissed her, right?" Miroku nodded.  
  
"Aa, do you think that Sesshomaru-sama was...?" He asked rising his eyebrown.  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes,"  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: Well here was another chapter, sorry it took so long, but I had a small writers block, but now I'm over it. Please review and tell me your comments! Domo arigato!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Yura  
  
Answers to reviews;  
  
lily1121: Well, yes I'm going to have lemon, but in later chapters. ^__^ And yes, it's sess/kag, so don't worry! And thank you for your comments! You was my first reviewer!  
  
tonia: here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it as much as the another one!  
  
FoxFire8605: Your wish will be come true!  
  
Sarah: clad you like it! ^___^  
  
Kougas Woman: Thanx!  
  
mari: Thanx, I will!  
  
Johanah a.k.a Rap: Well I updated, hope you like it!  
  
Inu-Leeli: Oh yes, I'm an evil oni! Thank you!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Which one?  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning(s): Nakedness, blood, language, OCC:ness etc...  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kog/Kag  
  
Disclamer: Once a upon time, there was a girl wanted to own Inuyasha and co, so she made a wish for a shooting star and Santa Claus. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. Then, one beautiful morning, she got a letter from Santa; Dear Yura, I can't give you Inuyasha and co, because the belongs aready to Rumiko Takahashi, but I can give you Sesshomaru phusle, how's that?  
  
________________________________  
  
Kagome looked at the stary sky as she sat under a tree, not far away from Koga and Sesshomaru, who both were sitting on a tree. 'Who did I get myself in to this mess? *sigh* And how can I break this damned spell?!?' She thought and laid down to the ground yawning lightly.  
  
The tree on her left rustled as Sesshomaru jumped down from it's branch, landing next to Kagome. "Are you tired?" He asked almost whispering. Kagome nodded, as she gazed him between her half closed eyes.  
  
"Then sleep," He told her smiling a soft, but small smile.  
  
"Hai *yawn*," She smiled back and closed her eyes, but opened them again, when she felt her body being lifted from the ground, "What the--?"  
  
"Shhh, just sleep," Sesshomaru told her as he placed her on his lap, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
She nodded, being too tired to protest and as she closed her eyes once again, she fell a sleep...  
  
____________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at the two youkai's smiling, behind a bush. Both of them were smiling as they had saw Sesshomaru lifting Kagome to sleep on his lap.  
  
"They look really cute together, don't they houshi?" Sango smiled.  
  
"I must agree with you Sango-chan," Miroku nodded and looked at her for a while before asking, "How come you don't never sleep on my lap?"  
  
"Because you are hentai, and you would take that as a change to grope me," She answered.  
  
______________________________  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome as they sleep. He felt hurt, angry and jelous. 'Why she is with my half brother? Did he cast a spell on her? Does she like him or me?' He asked from himself.  
  
He had saw the same as Sango and Miroku, he had saw the smile on his brother's face as he speak with Kagome. 'She is MINE! Not that bastard human hater! He is just using her to get my sword! Is she blind or just too stupid to see that?!?' He growled quietly and ran off to the woods to kill something.  
  
''I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!!!!'' He growled, 'you always try to take everything that's mine away from me! My sword and MY Kagome!!! I HATE YOU!!!'  
  
_________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and smirked as he heard his brother's growling, "And I hate you too, little brother," He whispered so quietly that human ears couldn't hear him..  
  
_________________________________  
  
The morning came quickly. The sun was just started to rise up to the sky, and flowers around a two lover alike youkai's opened up to bloom for the new day.  
  
Kagome opened her blue/-gray eyes and yawned quietly, as she looked up to the sky to see the cloudless blue sky. She smiled and took a deep breath of a freah morning air.  
  
"I see you are awake," Kagome startled as rich voice came behind her and she felt arms around her waist tighten.  
  
Kagome looked at the speaker and blushed as she saw Sesshomaru smiling a small smile for her, "Good morning, Sesshomaru," She said and tried to get up, but his arms hold her back.  
  
"And where you think you're going?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"To take a bath, do you mind?" She asked sarcastly.  
  
"Yes," He replied.  
  
"Oh, and why's that so?" She asked rising her eyebrow.  
  
"Because," Sesshomaru anwered with his cold mask indifference on.  
  
"Take your dirty hands off my woman, dog-turd of the western lands!" Came a growl not far away from two of them.  
  
"I'm not your woman Koga!!!" Kagome growled back, without noticing it herself.  
  
"Are you saying that you're that bastard's woman then?" The wolf prince asked a little hurt in his voice.  
  
"NO!!! Not yours nor his!!!" She snapped and stood up as she felt the arms around her loosing it's hold on her, "Now, I'm going to take a bath, ALONE!!! If I see any of you spying me I promise that I'll get a prayers beads for both of you and make you both SIT down painfully! Got that?!?" She growled.  
  
Both of the youkai's nodded and sweatdropped as Kagome stormed out of their veiw, but not far, because the 50th feet rule.  
  
A loud ears hurting growl could been heard on the Inuyasha's forest from furious and angry Kagome...  
  
___________________________________  
  
Half an hour later Kagome sat in the hot springs with two other youkai's, muttering how she was coing to kill Naraku, when she next time saw him. She sweared she was going to hunt the sick bastard and cut his balls off with sharp sword, while he was still alive, then making him eat them.  
  
Kagome was not happy.  
  
No, she was not for Naraku turning her into a youkai and making a bond between two most annoying youkai's on the whole universe; Sesshomaru and Koga.  
  
She growled, startling both of the male youkai's, making them stop for sending death glares for each other and turn their gaze to the female youkai other side of the hot springs.  
  
"You should clam down Kagome, you're just waisting your energy," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Shut you," She half mumbled and half growled to him.  
  
"For once that dog-turd is right, Kagome. You should save your energy for hunting Naraku down," Koga nodded.  
  
"Just shut up, both of you!" She growled and duck herself lower to the hot water.....  
  
____________________________________  
  
Not so far away from the Inuyasha's forest and Western lands, stood a castle of miasma. Inside the castle, in one of the master's rooms a hanyou sat on the floor, looking at a white mirror what a little white spirit youkai held in her tiny hands.  
  
"I see they are planning to hunt me down, tsk, tsk. Little do they know that I know their every move they'll make," The hanyou smirked.  
  
"Naraku-sama, the breakfast is ready," A boy dressed in youkai exterminator costume, told to the hanyou and bowed deep.  
  
Naraku nodded and dissmissed both of the kids away and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, "Plan whatever you want with your friends, dear Kagome, but you'll never make your plans work. I'll know your every move," He said and then started to laugh his wierd 'kukukukuku' - laugh...  
  
______________________________________  
  
Inuyasha sat on a god tree deep in his thoughts, when he suddenly smelt a scent of dirt and bones nearby. 'Kikyo?.... What are you doinf here?' He thought and leap down from the tree , running to the bone eaters well, only to see the dead miko jump down in to the well.  
  
'Kikyo? What are you planning?!?' He thought and followed the miko to the well...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Yura: Aaaah! A cliffy people, a cliffy! Please don't kill me!!!  
  
Shippo: Yura-chan?  
  
Yura: Hai Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: Have you seen Rin-chan? We are playing hide and seek. I don't find her nowhere!  
  
Yura: Maybe she went to mall with Sesshomaru to buy some clothes for her.  
  
Shippo: Hmpth! Now I don't have no one to play with me!  
  
Yura: Do you want to go buy some ice-cream with me, Kagome, Kagura, Naraku, Koga, Jakotsu, Bakotsu, Kikyo and Ayumi? We can then go to the mall and buy some clothes and new toys for you, then you can play with Kanna and Kohaku, after we come back, how does that sound, ne?  
  
Shippo: *his eyes are grown big* Really?  
  
Yura: *nods her head* Yes, now c'mon, before Inuyasha decides to come with us!  
  
Shippo: *smiles* Okey!!!  
  
Yura: Ja ne people, please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Which one?  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning(s): Nakedness, blood, language, OCC:ness etc...  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kog/Kag  
  
Disclamer: Once a upon time, there was a girl wanted to own Inuyasha and co, so she made a wish for a shooting star and Santa Claus. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. Then, one beautiful morning, she got a letter from Santa; Dear Yura, I can't give you Inuyasha and co, because the belongs already to Rumiko Takahashi, but I can give you Sesshomaru phusle, how's that?  
  
(NOTE: NO REVIEW RESPONSE ON THIS CHAPTER NOR THE LAST ONE, BECAUSE THERE ARE TOO MANY!!! I PROMISE I'LL DO REVIEW RESPONSE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER 5 (REVIEWES FROM CHAPTERS 2-4 WILL BE ANSWERED ON CHAPTER 5!!!)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru leaned against a tree as he watched Kagome teaching Koga to plat something called 'poker' with a wierd looking cards. She had asked if he wanted to learn too, but he had said no.  
  
He turned his gaze away from Kagome and Koga to the little kitsune, who looked at Kagome a little doubtfully, it was like he was not sure if he should go near to now youkai Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed quietly as he thought about how he was going to win Kagome's heart to himself. ' Never ever in my life I have felt anything like this before. Only thinking about her makes me feel like I'm on heaven and her scent.... It makes my mind foggy. All I can think about is her... Kagome...' He thought and let a small smile escape on his lips.  
  
'I should return in to my lands... I promised to.... Rin!' He suddenly relaized that he had left the little girl for Jaken to keep an eye on while he was away. ' He isn't good to take care of Rin. He'll let her lost and forgets her somewhere in the garden... I must go.... I must go and see that everything is alright,' With that thought he stood up.  
  
"Kagome, we must return in my lands. I have business to take care of," He told to her and the wolf prince.  
  
She nodded and stood up, "Come one Koga-kun, you too Shippo-chan," She smiled as the kitsune jumped into her arms.  
  
Just as they were going to leave, Inuyasha ran with full speed over to Kagome to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Kagome *pant* listen *pant* kikyo, she *deep breath* She went into the otherside of the well," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"She WHAT?!?" Kagome almost yelled, her eyes grewing wild.  
  
"I followed her, but I lost her scent. It was like she had vanished away," He told her.  
  
"I must go home! What if she is there to hurt my family?!?" She nearly cried out.  
  
Koga and Sesshomaru both looked at Kagome in a question, not understanding a word what she was yelling at.  
  
"I'm not sure if she wants to hurt your family, Kagome. She didn't even look at the shrine as she came out of the well,"  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"She walked to a place where was lots of little kids. That's where I lost her scent," Inuyasha told.  
  
"What did this place look alike?" Kagome asked her eyesbrowns rised.  
  
"Well, it had gates. There was lot's of kids dressed in a wierd clothes. Much like what you wear most of the time," He told.  
  
Kagome's blue eyes grew even wilder then before as she get the idea what Inuyasha was talking about.  
  
'Oh my god! She went into a school!' "Sota!!! She must be after my little brother!!!" She yelled and ran towards the well, but got stopped by the 50th feet rule.  
  
"You two!!! MOVE!!!! If anything happens to my brother I'll kill both of you!!!" She yelled to koga and Sesshomaru, waking them up from their thought.  
  
"Clam down Kagome," Koga started, but Kagome cut the wolf's comments away giving him a dead glare as they started to run towards the well...  
  
When they came to the well, they all stopped as they hit on the barrier. What Kagome saw next to the well, made her heart jump in fear.  
  
Kikyo was standing there with dagger in her hands, that was pointed on Sota's neck. The dead miko smirked evilly as she saw the fear in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I see you have arrived here. Good, now I don't have to go looking for you," Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Let go of my brother!!!" Kagome yelled, bangging her hands against the berrier.  
  
"No, until you give me your shikon shards," She answered with the smirk still on her face.  
  
"Let go of me!!! You killed my grandpa and send mama to hospital!!!" Sota yelled, trying to get free, but Kikyo tightened her hold on him, bringing the dagger nearer his neck, making a deep slash on his neck, making the poor kid bleed and cry out in pain.  
  
Kagome took her shikon shards around her neck in fear for Kikyo doinf more damage to her brother.  
  
"Good reincaination. Now throw it here and I let your brother go,"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw hurt in his eyes. Towards who? She did not know.  
  
Just as she was going to throw the shikon shards over to Kikyo, a voice inside her head stopped her doing so.  
  
'Don't give them to that dead miko. She will give them to Naraku, who already has half of the jewel,' The voice told.  
  
'Who are you?' She asked inside her head.  
  
'Don't give the jewel to Kikyo... Don't give us to her...'  
  
'The jewel?... It's talking to me?' Kagome thought and looked at the jewel in her hands.  
  
"Are you going to give them to me or not? I'm sure your brother's life is more important then the jewel," Kikyo said.  
  
'Don't... Don't give us to her.... Use our power... use your power.... to call....your soul... the jewel... inside Kikyo.... call them....' The jewel told.  
  
'But I don't know how! I don't even sense the shards in Kikyo!' Kagome sighed.  
  
'You'll know... listen to your heart, your soul... call them...'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, feeling something powerful tugging inside her. It was burning her heart and soul.  
  
The three male youkais took few steps back and Shippo jumped away from her arms as her eyes suddenly shot open. A white, pure light shot through her her eyes and hit on Kikyo's body.  
  
Kikyo screamed in suprise as the light hit her, making her drop the dagger. Sota took that as a change to ran away from the freaky lady over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha-niisan!!! Where's my sister?!? Who are those two women?" Sota asked, but got no reply as Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, trying to pull her away from Kikyo, but got only his hands burned.  
  
"Bitch!!! Stop!! You're going to kill her!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
No reply came from Kagome, as she lift Kikyo up, taking a four shikon shards from her. She opened her hands and the shards fly on them, turning from black to pink. Then suddenly Kikyo's body drop down and Kagome faint down.  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru ran quickly over to Kagome and tried to wake her up by calling her name. He picked her up into his arms and walked over to the little human boy.  
  
"Come," He replied and started to walk towards the village with Koga behind him.  
  
Sota looked at the youkai in a question and then turned his gaze over to Inuyasha and the wierd woman. Inuyasha was holding the woman's body on his lap as he tried to wake her up, without any luck.  
  
"Hi! My name is Shippo! What's yours? Are you Kagome's little brother?" Came a voice next to him.  
  
Sota looked at the speaker and saw boy with a red tail and hair. 'A kitsune!' He thought.  
  
"I'm Sota, I'm Kagome's little brother. Do you know where Kagome is?" He asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru is carring her. He is that guy with a silver hair. He is a half brother of Inuyasha," Shippo answered.  
  
"Wow... What happened to Kagome? Why is she youkai?" Sota asked as they started to walk towarads the village.  
  
"Dunno. I wasn't there when it happened, but what I have heard it was Naraku who turned her in to youkai," Shippo told him.  
  
"Ummm....Is Sesshomaru Kagome's boyfriend?" Sota suddenly asked.  
  
Shippo sweatdropped and shook his head, "No, as far as I know. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hates each other, everytime they see, they try to kill each other,"  
  
Sota nodded, "But he doesn't look evil,"  
  
"No, but he is. Trust me, he is a cold hearted killer,"  
  
"But it looks like he likes Kagome,"  
  
"Maybe... C'mon! Let's go to play with other villager kids!" Shippo smiled and took Sota's hand in his, dragging him toward a group of childrens....  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yura: YAY!!! Gomen nasai, this chapter is sooo short. I try to write next one a little longer!!!  
  
Thanx for all the reviewes!!!!!! Luv Ya All!!!! *hugs her readers and reviewers* DOMO ARIGATO!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Which One?  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Warning(s): Language, OCC:ness, blood, lime... [maybe lemon on the later chapters!!!]  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kag/Kog  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inu & co. They belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi- sama!!! ^___^ If I would own them, Sesshomaru and Kagome would fall in love, Sango and Miroku too... They would not have killed Yura of The Hair, Kikyo would be stayed dead, Koga would love Ayumi and Naraku would be MINE!!! ^_____^  
  
_______________________________  
  
Yura: Okey, most of you reviewers has asked me what are the real pairing of this fic... I'm not sure yet, but I mostly like it to be Fluffy and Kagome... Soooo.... anywayz.... I let you guys vote for the pairing.  
  
Will the love couple this fic be:  
  
1. Sesshomaru & Kagome  
  
OR  
  
2. Koga & Kagome  
  
OR?!?!  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Or (some twisted way)  
  
Naraku/ Kagome?  
  
That all it up to you readers/reviewers to vote up!  
  
Now anyway... one the fic! ^___^  
  
_______________________________  
  
A light of the full, pale moon, shone over to Kagome, making her body glow like a goddess, as she laid on soft fur of an animal, that Sesshomaru had killed a day ago. A camp fire brought up it's heat over to her body, to keep her warm through the cold night of late summer.  
  
It was almost midnight. A group of a unusually travellers were sleeping soundlessly, only one of them reminded still awake, deep in his thoughts as he watched Kagome's sleeping form, not far away from her, leaning against a tree.  
  
He was worried about the young inu youkai girl. She had been uncounsious since the day she had saved the boy, who he had learned to know was her little brother. 'It's been almost four days and still.... no sight for Kagome to waking up....' He thought, but this thoughts where cut shortly as he heard a soft sigh and silent cry from Kagome's direction.  
  
Quickly he got up and walked over to Kagome to see her eyes wildly open.  
  
*  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" She asked and got up, what was a mistake, "Ow... my head!" She cried, putting a hand on her forehead as to ease a pain that stormed inside her head, like a hurricane.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? You've been uncounsious almost four days, after you killed that dead miko and saved your brother," Came a reply next to her.  
  
She looked at the speaker and gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine Sesshomaru... Is my brother alright? Where's he? What happened to Kikyo? All I can remember is that I saw Kikyo holding dagger against Sota's throat,"  
  
"Your brother is fine, he is sleeping next to that kitsune cub over that tree. And what happened to that dead miko... You killed her... By the power of the jewel you have," He answered and pointed to a tree not far away from them.  
  
'I actually killed Kikyo?' She thought and looked at the campside she was. She saw her brother sleeping peacefully next to Shippo, who had curled into a small furball. Not far away from Shippo and Sota, on the tree, Koga slept on a tree branch, looking really cute.  
  
As she scanned the area more, she noticed that three person were missing. She blinked.  
  
"Where are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha?"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily and ran faster. Damned Sesshomaru, Damned Kagome! He would kill them! Both! Kagome for killing Kikyo and Sesshomaru for taking Kagome away from his reach!  
  
"Inuyasha, slow down, we're tired for walking, or rather running almost four hours now! We need our rest and that means we need to stop and start a camp!" Miroku told to the hanyou, who muttered something under his breath and jumped up to the nearest tree to take a nap.  
  
Sango sighed and collapsed tiredly on to the ground.  
  
"Atlast, I thought I was going to die for tiredness," She whispered and closed her eyes, falling a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
"The monk and the youkai exterminator decided to not to follow us to my lands. They decided to wait for the hanyou to come back from uncounsion," Sesshomaru told.  
  
"Uncounsion? What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"I had to hit him to the lands of sleep... He tried to attack and kill you at the human village, when we get there," He honestly answered and saw a saddness filling into her lovely blue eyes.  
  
"So... He decided the undead miko over me," She whispered quietly as she got up from sitting on the ground.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To walk, please... I wanna be alone forawhile," And with those soft spoken words, she walked into the forest, tears running down from her eyes...  
  
"Kagome.... Aishiteru.... Onegai... why can't you love me?" Sesshomaru whispered so quietly that no one heard his soft words of love and the pain that could be heard in his voice...  
  
*  
  
The morning came quickly and there was no sight of Kagome. He knew she was not far away from them, because the bond they shared together with the wolf prince.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed quietly as he looked at the sunrise, hoping for Kagome to coming back quickly.  
  
The young human boy woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up, looking around the place they had stopped for to rest last night.  
  
"Where's oneesan?" The boy asked quietly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the boy, who reminded him so much of Rin... His daughter...  
  
"She went for a walk. She should be back soon," He replied.  
  
The boy walked over to the Taiyoukai and sat down next to him, looking into his golden eyes questionally.  
  
"Are you really the great taiyoukai of The western Lands?" He asked.  
  
The youkai nodded.  
  
"That's really cool!" He smiled.  
  
"Cool?" He asked rising his eyebrowns in a question for a strange word.  
  
"Ummm.. You know.. awsome?"  
  
"Aa," He nodded in understandment, "Boy... tell me about your world... What's the future alike? Are there any youkais?"  
  
"Well.... It's really booring now as you thought about it. It's really noisy, dirty and there's lot's of murdering and all bad things more then here. I don't know if there's any youkais, I haven't seen any so far," The boy told and Sesshomaru nodded as he listened him to telling about tee-lee- vision, stee-reoos, cars and many other things, that made the future sound like a really dangerous place to live.  
  
As the kid had stopped telling him about the future another question came into his mind.  
  
"What happened to you otherside of the well before that undead bitch brought you here?"  
  
The boy went silent and looked down to the ground, taking a deep breath, before looking up to the youkai lord, tears in his eyes.  
  
"That... onna... she killed my grandpa and injured my... mother badly... she almost died..." He sobbed as more tears ran down from his eyes.  
  
*~~*  
  
He felt pity towards the boy as he saw the tears and felt the worry and sorrow towards his mother and grand father. He knew how much it hurt to loose mother and see her dying in front of own eyes. Without thinking he lifted the boy to sat down on his lap, giving him a small hug whispering with a quiet, but soft voice to his ear, "Sleep, it's still early. The others are still sleeping,"  
  
The boy sniffed and closed his eyes, falling a sleep right away.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the boy in his arms. Just for a one minute, he felt like he was his own son, waken from a nightmare middle of a night and him, as a father, shooting him back asleep.  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes, falling a much needed sleep..  
  
*  
  
When Kagome returned back to the campside, she felt like she was going to faint down by the sight that met her eyes.  
  
On the lap of the great, coldess lord, Sesshomaru, slept her little brother, holding tightly on his haori as the youkai's arms were around the boy's body as if her was... hugging him?!?  
  
Kagome let a smile rose upon her lips as she walked over to Shippo, only to pick the kit up into her arms and walk to sat down next to the sleeping Sesshomaru.  
  
She closed her crystal blue eyes, letting her head fall against his shoulder, falling a sleep.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yura: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been having a small writer's block with this fic. So, anyweeeyzzz... Suggestions/ comments about this fic are welcome! ^__^ ALWAYS!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
JA NE  
  
Yura of The Hair 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Which One?  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Warning(s): Language, OCC:ness, blood, lime... [maybe lemon on the later chapters!!!]  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kag/Kog  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inu & co. They belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi- sama!!! ^___^ If I would own them, Sesshomaru and Kagome would fall in love, Sango and Miroku too... They would not have killed Yura of The Hair, Kikyo would be stayed dead, Koga would love Ayumi and Naraku would be MINE!!! ^_____^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Koga woke up next morning, feeling a little chill from the morning winds that were blowing from the North, were he had left his pack of wolfs. ' I wonder if they are okey,' He pondered as he opened his blue eyes, yawning and stretching like a dog.  
  
He got up and looked around, only to see a sight that made his eyes almost fall off from his head. Otherside of the camp, against a cherry tree sat deep in a sleep Sesshomaru and Kagome. Shippo and the little human kid in their arms. Kagome's head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder, while the taiyoukai's head was resting on Kagome's head.  
  
The youkai lord was holding the little human kid in his arms like a father would son, his fluffy tail trapped around to keep the kid warm. The miko was holding the kitsune cub in her arms like a mother would son, a small smile on her lips as her black tail was resting around the kitsune.  
  
Any other would think that the sight would look cute and leave the lover- looking like couple to be like that, but inside Koga, the wolf prince of the northwest wolf pack, wanted to kill the taiyoukai.  
  
He let the loud growl rose from his thoart, waking the whole group up.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Sesshomaru woke up to the loud growl. He cursed inside his head for falling asleep and not keeping the eye on the group. He got quickly up, the human in his arms as he looked around, only to see Koga growling at him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this whimpy wolf?" He asked as he put the human boy down next to Kagome, who had stood up in almar with the kitsune in her arms.  
  
"I told you to stay away from my woman, inu-kuro," Koga growled, now even louder.  
  
"I would advice for you to not use that kind of language near the kids," Sesshomaru told without a drop of emotions showing on his face nor voice.  
  
"Shut up bastard! I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not!"Koga yelled.  
  
The taiyoukai turned to look at Kagome and the kids, " Kagome. Take the kids and go to the village nearby," He ordered.  
  
"But what about you?" Kagome asked looking at him and the wolf youkai fearing for their healthy.  
  
"Just go, we'll be behind you," He told and almost sighed as Kagome nodded, taking the kids with her and walking away from them.  
  
When he knew she was far away from the hearing, he turned to look at Koga. Before the blink of eyes, he pinned the youkai on the tree.  
  
"Listen up and listen very well you stupid wolf! Kagome is mine, I saw her first! And don't you dare to use that kind of language when we enter at my castle! I don't like to have kids pick up bad language from you! Are we clear now?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.  
  
"Y-yes," Koga nodded, trying to take a breath before he would pass out.  
  
"Good," Sesshomaru smirked and drop the wolf to the ground...  
  
*  
  
Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror the two youkai's fighting for the miko youkai. He smirked evilly as he thought about this plan to make the three of them kill inuyasha and co, plus themselves.  
  
"Just wait and see, your love for the miko is going to bring your dead before you even know," He said and started to laugh his evil, grazy laugh...  
  
*  
  
The two male youkai's walked beside a female youkai, that was carring a sleeping young human boy in her arms, while a kitsune cub sat on her shoulder.  
  
The group of youkai's and a human boy had been on the road, walking almost six hours since the sunrise.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stopped walking when they arrived to a clearing. She went to sat down under a shadowed tree, putting her little brother laying on the soft forest floor.  
  
"I'm going for walk. I'll be back soon," Kagome told and walked away from the clearing towards the hotspring, not far away from them.  
  
*  
  
She smiled as she felt the hot water against her skin. Sighing blissfully, she closed her eyes, only to snap them open again as she heard a branch snap nearby.  
  
She sniffed the air and ducked deeper down the water as Koga came from behind a tree with a small grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Koga-kun? "Kagome growled the words out.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you," He told, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Couldn't you wait until I'm back at the camp?" She sighed.  
  
"No... Kagome... Please, be my mate and bare my pups.... Please?" The prince of wolfs begged. [Yura: I couldn't resist that! ^____^ ]  
  
'Gee... He sounds just like Miroku,' She thought and shook her head sadly, "Gomen Koga-kun, but where I come from I'm too young to be someone's mate just yet. And I don't love you that way, Koga-kun. I love you as a friend, nothing more nor less," She told him.  
  
Koga's head hung down, his hair blocking the weiv of his blue eyes.  
  
"But... I love you... More than anything else on this world. You're my everything, Kagome... Please, could you even think about it?" His voice was low and hoarse.  
  
"Gomen nasai Koga-kun, but I have already thought about it almost every day... I can't be with you.... I'm truthly sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone else who can love you the same way you love me, and you'll love her as much, maybe even more,"  
  
"Is it because that Inu-kuro?" He asked.  
  
"No. I loved him once, and she loved me or rathenly Kikyo in me," Kagome answered.  
  
"Then is it because that other Inu-kuro back at camp?"  
  
Kagome pondered Koga's question for a while. Did she feel something towards Sesshomaru? No... Yes... No.. Maybe.. She wasn't sure.  
  
"No..." She whispered and turned away from Koga. She looked up to the sky, seeing a beautiful sunset.  
  
"Well... I think I go back to the others. C-ya later, Kagome-chan," Koga said and walked back over to the camp...  
  
________________  
  
Yura: Okey, there's the chapter 6 of Which One. The voting of the pairings has been closed and the winners are:  
  
Sess/Kag with about 15 votes  
  
Next came Kog/Kag with about 5 votes (I'm not sure, because Sess/kag won anyway!)  
  
Inu/Kag & Nar/Kag with 0 votes!!!  
  
Thank you for voting and reviewes! Review response below!!! Please review!!! | | V  
  
From chapter 1:  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru : Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama! Right a way sesshomaru-sama! *bows very deep five times in a row* Thank you for taking your time to review this lowly oni.. *bows again* I hope you're going to like this fic and the next chapters.. Onegai, please don't kill me! *bows once again*  
  
URBIGGESTFAN : Thank you! And i have noticed too that these kind of fics are hard to find, but so are Nar/Kag/Sess & Inu/Kag/Mir/Sess not in gay theme the last one ofcourse! ^__^ And thank you sooo much for reviewing! *bows very deep fourteen times in a row*  
  
KinOfDragons : Your word is my commant! *bows deep* thank you!  
  
Sesshoumorru : I will! Thank you!  
  
Witch : Thank you! *bows*  
  
Jade- inu: Thank you and I will! *bows deep*  
  
Jade elf : Thank you so much for reviewing! *bows deep*  
  
lily1121 : Yes, there's going to be lemon in the latter chapters! Thank you for reviewing! *bows deep*  
  
tonia (toniacorrola@aol.com) : Thank you very much! *bows deep*  
  
FoxFire8605: Thank you and sure I will, if the Sess/Kag-pairing win the voting! *bows deep*  
  
Sarah (sarah7177@cs.com) : Thank you and I will! *bows deep*  
  
SterlingSilver1: I will! Thank you very much! *bows deep*  
  
mari23 : Yes, I will! Thank you! *bows dep*  
  
AnimeIra : Cool name! ^__^Thank you for reviewing! *bows very deep*  
  
Inu-Leeli: ^____^ *evil smile* Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
rembrandt77(didn't sign in) : Well, yeah I wish I was Kagome too! * Gets stars in her eyes* Anyway, thank for reviewing! ^___^ *bows deep*  
  
kit (kitdragon2000@yahoo.com) : Baka means Stupid, Idiot, Airhead... So Anyway... ^__^ Thank you for reviewing! *bows very deep*  
  
nemetfire : Thank you! Nad I will update as soon as i can again! And that would be monday! ^__^ *bows very deep*  
  
CoCo (LadyKagome269@aol.com) : Thank you for reviewing and sorry, but I don't e-mail to people when I update because once on my other pen name I did that and I got virus..-__-V So, I suggest you put me on the Author Alert. It will send you mail to your e-mail when I'm updated! ^__^ And thank you agian for reviewing! *bows deep, very deep* *crack!* Uhh.. I think I broke my back...  
  
CoCo rhi: Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
Mistress Fluffy (sesshoufan@yahoo.com) : Thank you! *bows* But I don't e- mail to people when I update because once on my other pen name I did that and I got virus..-__-V So, I suggest you put me on the Author Alert. It will send you mail to your e-mail when I'm updated!  
  
Starkyrox9191 : Sorry for the grammal errors, but no one is perfect thought... And I will update soon as I can! Thank you!*bows deep*  
  
Nankinmai : THANK YOU!!!! *bows deep*  
  
Alee-chan : I will! thank you! *bows*  
  
ponchita : Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
AnimeIra : Maybe... ^__^ Arigato! *bows deep*  
  
Michi-chan : Thank you! Here's the new chap! *bows deep*  
  
Jaey (persephone_lupin@yahoo.com) : Thank you very very much! *bows deep* But I don't e-mail to people when I update because once on my other pen name I did that and I got virus.. -__-V So, I suggest you put me on the Author Alert. It will send you mail to your e-mail when I'm updated!  
  
Blood_Rose077 : Sure I will! thank you for your review! *bows very deep*  
  
tessa3 : Thank you and I won't make sesshy too occ! Or, atlast I try not to! *bows very deep* Thank you very much for reviewing! *bows again*  
  
Single_and_happy_About_It : Thank you! *bows deep* And just wait and see! ^__^  
  
FoxFire8605 : Thank you! That's one vote for Kog/Kag! *bows deep*  
  
shade : Thank you! *bows deep* And you'll just have to wait for next chapter that will be up on monday! ^___^  
  
Setsuna Bu : Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
Sunstar-1217 : Thank you! *Naraku pops out of nowhere* Naraku: You're getting her ego even bigger by the words.. *sighs and walks away* Well, that was wierd! anyway, thank you again! *bows veeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy deeeeeeep 50th times in a row* *CRACK* OWWWW! My back!!!  
  
Jade- inu :AAAHHH! I will! *bows deep*  
  
Ashleigh (Shyness_35@msn.com) :Thank you! *bows very deep*  
  
From Chapter 3:  
  
For my suprise there was no reviewes from chapter 3, so... O___o;; I wonder why?  
  
From chapter 4:  
  
AnimeIra :Thank you and Kikyo is dead! (Atlast in this fic)^__^ I have always thought that what is dead should be dead!^___^ *bows*  
  
Nankinmai :Well, Kikyo can go through the well because she has part of Kagome's sould, and Sota could go through it, because Kikyo held him by the hand. And Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
UV : The pairing depents on the voteings. So far the Sess/kag is winning! ^__^ And Thank you for reivewing! *bows deep*  
  
Sunstar-1217 :Thank you and sure I will! *bows deep*  
  
lisamusicfreak13 :Thank you and about koga having so little lines is because I can't think anything for him to say or do... ^__^ But I will have more for him in the next chapter! ^__^ *bows deep*  
  
Jade- inu : Thank you very much! *bows deep*  
  
SurfAngel : Thank you and I'm not sure yet! ^__^Very soon I guess! *bows deep*  
  
From Chapter 5:  
  
Animegrl : Thank you and I will! *bows deep*  
  
VicFan : Thank you! One vote for Sess/Kag *bows deep*  
  
nicole (jcl32007@yahoo.com) : Thank you and I will write more! *bows deep*  
  
AKayLi (moonjade1307@yahoo.com) : ^__^ Thank you! Another vote for Sess/Kag. And You bet i will do something to Inu-chan to keep him away from kagome!! ^___^ *evil grin*  
  
devil : Thank you! 3rd vote for Sess/kag! *bows deep*  
  
redd (dragonflyg1@msn.com) :Thank you! One vote for Kog/kag! *bows deep* I think both of the guys are hot, but Naraku is the hottest! ^___^  
  
Sunstar-1217 : Thank you! Yes, I will put a lemon on the latter chapters! ^__^ *evil grin* That's another vote for Sess/Kag! You don't need to beg, since it seems that they are winning! *bows deep*  
  
Dragon Rae : I'm glad you thought so! Thank you very much! *bows deep!* That's once again another vote for Sess/Kag!  
  
cassandra : Thank you very much! *bows deep* That makes 7th vote for sess/kag! *bows again*  
  
fey-sama : 8th vote for Sess/Kag! Thank you! *bows deep*  
  
Western Mistress : Thank you very very much! that makes it 9th vote for sess/kag! *bows deep*  
  
Raven49 :Thank you very much! And I will continue very very soon! *bows deep*  
  
Shichan2 :OHMYGOD! IT'S THE SHICHAN!!! Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! *bows very very very very very deep 100th times* That makes 10th vote for sess/kag paring!  
  
shelby7 : Thank you sooo much! *bows deep* That 11th vote for Sess/kag!  
  
Judyoler@aol.com : Thank you so much for those wonderful ideas! I was truthly thinking about some Shippo/Rin/Sota-thing later. ^__^ And your vote makes that there's 12th votes for Sess/Kag!! *bows very very deep*  
  
Phew! That's the review for today! Stay tune for the next chapter that will be up on monday! And thank you for those who had put me on their fave Author or Story list! *bows deep* *CRACK* OWWW!!(%=(%=!/%=!/%=#/!=!!!! damned! my back is hurt for all those bowings I made today! *sees Naraku walking by*  
  
Yura: Naraku! C'mere!  
  
Naraku: Hmm? What now?  
  
Yura: Could you carry me to the livingroom, plese? *looks Naraku with puppydog eyes*  
  
Naraku: *sighs* Fine! But only this time.* picks Yura up from the chair and carries her to the livingroom*  
  
Yura: Ja ne minna-san! Please review again, oh, and SPECIAL THANX TO SHICHAN AND Judyoler@aol.com !!! THANK YOU!!!!! *tries to bow while is carried by Naraku* Owww! My back!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Which One?  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Warning(s): Okey, this chapter is a little funny so I hope you're not drinking or eating anything while you guys are reading this, because I'm not going to take responibility what happens to you when some of you are choked to death. Otherwise the warnings are the same: Language, OCC:ness, blood, lime... [maybe lemon on the later chapters!!!]  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kag/Kog  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inu & co. They belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi- sama!!! ^___^ If I would own them, Sesshomaru and Kagome would fall in love, Sango and Miroku too... They would not have killed Yura of The Hair, Kikyo would be stayed dead, Koga would love Ayumi and Naraku would be MINE!!! ^_____^  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
*it continues on the time right after Koga left back to the campside*  
  
'Why almost every guy I have ever met in my life has wanted for me to be their mate... or girlfriend.... first Hojo, then Miroku, Koga AND Sesshomaru! Grrrr!' Kagome thought and grolwed, "I wish I would be unpopular with boys!"  
  
"Are you sure that, that's what you want, my dear miko?" A familiar voice of a man she hated the most, came from behind her.  
  
Quickly as possible Kagome turned around to see man with a dark brown eyes and long black hair. He had all of his clothes of the color of black, His eyes scanned her body that was still under the water.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?!? Did you come to make me human again and break the bend between those two and me, huh?!?" She growled.  
  
"Aww... Having a bad day, now are we?"  
  
"Yes, now after you showed up," She snapped.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..." The hanyou smirked.  
  
"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku... Shut up, shut up, shut up," She moacked him and growled, "Why are you here hanyou?"  
  
Naraku just grinned and started to chant a spell, "Ju etto ko bao na, Ju etto human ni neggo, Ju etto ko neggo tuo..."  
  
A tiny dots of light flew towards now frozen Kagome. They gattered around Kagome heart and womanhood.  
  
"... Chatta no kob nigota lust ni tag koba ni bao youkai. Zunno to!" Naraku yelled and the dots went inside Kagome's body. Her eyes grew wild in suprise as her body started to tremple and her blood turend hot, making her body feel like she was in fire.  
  
"What, have you done to me, Naraku?" Kagome half whispered and half moaned still trempling lightly.  
  
"Lust, Kagome, lust. Do you feel it? The need to do something to ease yourself?"He smirked.  
  
"I..." She tried to say, but failed as her eyes turend from blue to red.  
  
"Yes? Do you want something?" Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Naraku. What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru asked behind the hanyou.  
  
The hanyou jumped and flew up to the cliff, that was next to the hot springs, laughing his evil laugh.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, Sesshomaru-sama. We meet once again," He smirked and bowed a mock bow to the taiyoukai of the west.  
  
"Unforenly," The youkai growled.  
  
"Well. I must head back to my castle to take care of a few things... But I'm sure we will meet again," The hanyou smirked and made another mock bow, before dissappearing with a dark miasma around him.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru sensed that Naraku was far nowhere near, he turned his gaze to Kagome, who's eyes were still red. Bloody red.  
  
"Kagome, are you---" He tried to ask but she cut his words away.  
  
"Sesshomaru... Why don't you join here with me?" She asked. Her voice was full of lust and need.  
  
"W-what?!?" He asked in shock, letting for once his cold mask slip away and show his true emotions.  
  
"I'm sure you heard me big boy... C'mere and let's have some fun," Kagome smiled and stood up at the spring, "Or... would you like it rather better if I come over there?" She asked as she rose up from the hot spring and walked over to the taiyoukai lord of the west.  
  
He looked at her quickly up and down before he turned his back on her.  
  
"What's the matter dog boy? Cat took you tongue?" She asked giggling as she put her hands around his waitletting one of her clawed hands slip down between his legs. She smirked and grapped (and HARD) his manhood, earning a suprised yelp from Sesshomaru.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes couldn't get any bigger when he felt Kagome grapping his family jewel hard. Quickly as possible he pushed her away from himself and turned to look at her.  
  
"Kagome! Stop that right now! What's wrong with you?!? What the hell did that bastard hanyou do to you?!?" He almost yelled.  
  
"Oh, he?... Nothing. He just chanted a speel that had no effect on me. That's all, " She smiled licking her lips hungrily, walking over to him, but he pushed her away again.  
  
He thought her words for a while, before he ordered her to put her clothes on, "We're leaving now, no matter what," He told her and turned away, walking back to the camp to tell his plans to the others...  
  
"Hmpt! Party pooper!" Kagome snorted as she dry herself clean of the water with her big fluffy pink towel and put her clothes on....  
  
*  
  
The trip to Sesshomaru's castle took two and half days to get. All that time as they walked over to the castle, Kagome acted like the pervert monk friend of hers, Miroku.  
  
Once in a while she groped both male youkai's, Sesshomaru and Koga. Sesshomaru had already explained the sitsuation to the wolf prince, that Kagome's lust was because of Naraku's spell.  
  
"Kagome, stop it!" Koga growled and turned to look at the innoccent looking female inu youkai. It was not that Koga didn't enjoy for being groped by Kagome, oh no. The feeling was opposite. But it took his nerve for being groped for 24/7 all the time.  
  
"Stop what?" Kagome asked, blinking her eyes innoccently.  
  
Koga growled in warning that if she was going to touch him again, she would have ropes on her hands and feet for the rest of the way to the castle of the western lord.  
  
"A role playing?... Hmmm... sounds good," She purred.  
  
Koga growled again.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
The kids looked at adults and their wierd game in a question.  
  
"Sota, what are they doing?" Shippo asked his eyes wild. He was sitting on the older boy's shoulder, looking at the three youkai's ahead.  
  
"They are flirtting," Sota simply answered.  
  
"Flirtting? What does that word mean?" The kitsune asked turning his gaze to the older boy.  
  
"It means they like each other and they are trying to get the one person's attenoon," Sota explained.  
  
"But kagome flirts with BOTH of them! Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Sota truthly answered...  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Okey, this one was a short chapter... but anyway... I hope you liked it, a little humor in it to light the day! ^__^ Don't you think? Well... please review!!! And I'll write the next chapter!!!" I'm sorry by the way that this is sooo late, but I have some family business to add to... Like my little brother's birthday... Oh.. and some of my father's family are coming to visit from Sweeden on 25th of August and they will stay here about one MONTH!!!... -__- *** That means there will be less updating... if my dad won't let me use our other computer...--_____--V *sigh* Because my father told me that some of our guests are maybe have to put in MY room, where MY computer is!!! *growls angrily*... but daddy dearest promised to give me about 10 dollars for that!!! ^________^ Then I can go and buy that cute little manga book!!! ^_________^ Anyway, please review!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Yura of The Hair  
  
date: 15th of August 2003  
  
P.S please go to read cappie's Shadows Against the Shoji Screen!!! It's really good!!! ^____^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Which One?  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Author: Yura of The Hair  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Warning(s): Okey, this chapter is a little funny so I hope you're not drinking or eating anything while you guys are reading this, because I'm not going to take responibility what happens to you when some of you are choked to death. Otherwise the warnings are the same: Language, OCC:ness, blood, lime... [maybe lemon on the later chapters!!!]  
  
Pairings: Sess/Kag  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inu & co. They belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi- sama!!! ^___^ If I would own them, Sesshomaru and Kagome would fall in love, Sango and Miroku too... They would not have killed Yura of The Hair, Kikyo would be stayed dead, Koga would love Ayumi and Naraku would be MINE!!! ^_____^  
  
A/N: Okey, I noticed how shameful short the last chapter was, so I decided to make this chapter a LITTLE bit longer than the last one. Gomen nasai about that! ^___^ V  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
As they arrived at the castle, Kagome, Sota and Shippo could only gasp for it's greatfullness, beautifullness, biggness and for a little HUMAN girl, who ran over to the taiyoukai lord.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has missed Sesshomaru-sama very much!" The girl cried and hugged the taiyoukai's leg. When the girl looked up to her father-alike-youkai, she noted a four other people around her Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
"Anoo... Sesshomaru-sama...Who are those other people with you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kagome and these are; my pup Shippo, my little brother Sota and my friend Koga," Kagome told to the little girl.  
  
The girl nodded shyly, but then smiled,"Nice to mee you! Rin's name is Rin! Rin is...ummm.... seven years old! Yup!" She nodded cutely, flashing them one of her cute smiles.  
  
"Rin. What have I told you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the little girl.  
  
"Ooops! Rin... I forgot... Rin is Sorry," Rin said and then smiled," Are Sota-kun and Shippo-kun coming to play tag with Rin?"  
  
The boys looked up to Kagome, who nodded her head,"You can go?"  
  
"YAY!"The kids yelled and ran towards the castle's garden.  
  
After the kids had gone, Kagome smirked an evil smirk, turning around to face to face with two youkai males.  
  
Koga and Sesshomaru gulped. They did not like the smirk on her face, oh not at all.  
  
Kagome's eyes were red once again. Bloody red. Redder then before, "Now...Where we were?"  
  
"Ummm.... I just remembered that i have few important paper work to do at my study," Sesshomaru told and started to walk towards hisw castle's doors.  
  
"I...I'll go to watch the kids, c-ya later!"Koga quickly replied and ran away towards the castle's garden.  
  
After they had took their 50th step, they stopped and turned to look at Kagome, who tried to hold her laugh.  
  
"And I thought youkai's were smart," She giggled continuing," There's the fifty feet rule, y'know,"  
  
Both males murmured some colorful words under theri breath.  
  
"Now, now guys... Let's go to the hotsprings... Let's have some fun," She giggled again and walked over to Sesshomaru, taking a hold on his hand, dragging the poor youkai lord inside the castle with wolf prince walking behind the two of them...  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat on a soft couch all tied up. Her lustful red eyes looked hungrily at the two male youkai's, who were sitting on the other couch; Both of them trying their best to explain the current sitzuation to an old dragon youkai, who was an old friend of Sesshomaru's father, Lord InuTaisho and Koga's father, Lord Ikawa (A/N: Okay, I don't know the name of Koga- kun's father, so I made this one up. And as long as I know the name does not hold any meaning in Japanese... ^___^V).  
  
"...And now she is trying to mate with us," Koga finished the whole story, sighing a deep.  
  
"I see Koga-sama, Sesshomaru-sama.. Hmm... This Naraku you spoke of has a very strong magic around you three... I can sense it very clearly," The older youkai nodded his head and closed his green eyes for awhile, until he quickly opened them.  
  
"I think I can break the lust spell, but the bonding spell is the whole different thing," He finally answered.  
  
"How come?" Sesshomaru asked rising his eyebrow in a question.  
  
"Well, I can only break a half of the spell, meaning that it still leaves a two people bonded,'' He explained.  
  
"So, how long it's going to take to remove the spells, Yoake-sama?" Koga asked after a while, breaking a small silent that had almost wrapped it's arms around them.  
  
"Not long, Koga-sama. Maybe a couple of hours, or less,"The dragon youkai, Yoake answered.  
  
"But?" Sesshomaru rised his eyebrow in a question.  
  
"But like I said Sesshomaru-sama. I only can break the lust spell and half of the bonding spell... So now, M'Lords, you have to choose which one of you will be the one that gets free from the bonding,"  
  
Both male youkai's fell into a silent, unsure which one would be the one and stay bonded to a miko turned into a youkai woman-child.  
  
"I will," Koga suddenly spoke up, getting up from the couch continuing," Although I would love to stay with my woman, I have job to do. I can't leave my pack nor take a risk by taking Kagome with me,"  
  
Sesshomaru growled quietly for Koga and his words about Kagome being HIS woman.  
  
"Very well Koga-sama," Yoake nodded continuing, " Now, all you three have to do is to come at the garden tonight. I shall make everything ready for the spells erasing. Now excuse me," He said and bowed excusing himself out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Koga and growled, "She is not yours, whimpy wolf,"  
  
"She is not yours neather, inu-kuro," Koga growled back as the three of them walked out of the room to get ready for the night.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Name meanings:  
  
Yoake- Dawn _____________  
  
Yura: Okey, I TRIED to make a longer chapter, but like you can see it didn't work. I made a short chapter, once again! *sighs and shakes her head* Anyway, this is the last chapter where I put any reviewes. I won't do anymore review response, because the takes too much time to answer your question. But in the future I try to answer those who'll have questions about the fic or something else by e-mail or answering at the ned of the chapter.  
  
Oh, and thank you for all those lovely reviewes! Nad gomen nasai that this chapter took so long to work out, but my school takes most of my time now days! *sighs*  
  
Oh, and before I forget; SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT KOGA IS SPELLED KOUGA AND SESSHOMARU IS SPELLED SESSHOUMARU, BUT TELL YOU THE TRUTH THEIR NAMES ARE SPELLED KOGA AND SESSHÔMARU. If you have read the manga, there is their names spelled like that (Koga and Sesshômaru).  
  
*looks what she has wrote and nods her head in agreement*  
  
Yes, now this girl goes and tried to do some math homework and then some English + History.... *sighs* After I have done my homeworks I'll try to write the next chapter of Which One. It will tell mostly about Shippo, Rin and Sota. ^___~  
  
Ja ne for now on and see ya at the next chapter!  
  
________________________________  
  
from Which One?:  
  
chapter 7;  
  
kikyo-chan (kikyogoddess@yahoo.com): Thank you very much Kikyo-chan! Sure you can copy this! ^__^ I would be honored if you do so! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! ... umm.. are you fan of Kikyo? Just asking... nuthing else! ^___^ *bows very deep* Thank you for your review!  
  
chibi-chan9 : Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter 7 of Which One. ^__^ Thank you for reviewing for both of my fics! *bows very deep*  
  
VicFan : I hope the chapter 8 will help you with the thought you had about the spells... Heh...  
  
WhichOne.com: Hmmm.. your ideas sounds intresting... I think I will try few of them on the fic... And about the spell... You'll see on the chapter 8 what she will have to do about the spells-both bonding spell and the lust spell- heh... it's gonna be fun! Thank you for your great ideas and review! *bows deep*  
  
Animegrl2 : oh, please don't die! I will update soon!  
  
Lady2U : yea! Go kagome go! and about the whips and chains.... heh... just wait and see what the chapters will bring.... *smiles evil smile and bows deep* Thank you for your reviews*  
  
bloodbunny : Oh sorry .... did I stop on the wrong pleace? well... I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the review! *bows*  
  
FireTiger3 : Glad you like it. Thank you for the review! *bows deep*  
  
MistyCerul: Hmmm.. thank you for your review and advice! I will keep that in mind, but as some of the writers may know, Sesshy is really hard to write right in character.... and same goes with Naraku. So if there's any OOC then sorry! *sweatdrops*  
  
watergoddesskasey : Cool name! And Thanx! ^______^  
  
Flare-Chaa: ^__________^ I agree... kagome must lock up! Heh... Sorry if naraku is Ooc! But he is one of the characters that are hard to keep on the character! ^____^V *bows*  
  
SailorKagome : Nooooh! Not my naraku!!! *starts to cry and then sighs* Well... he will die in the fic... *sob*  
  
Chapter 8;  
  
bloodbunny : Thank, but do you mean I should write longer chapters?  
  
Black Shadow1: Thanx! ^^^______^^^ Yea, I have noticed that you have reviewed all my inu fics... heh... thanx about that.... *bows deep*  
  
sesshoumarusweetie : Thanx. I'm glad you like the idea of lust spell.... but sadly, I can't make the hentai monk and Kagome met, because I have already wrote the chapter where Kagome don't have the spell anymore and she and sess--- oops! I think I gave too much information! Heh! *sweatdrops* But I think I will get the two male youkai's to snap from her constant attention and then getting them jealous... Heh... Thank for the idea and review! *bows deep*  
  
hot_anime_babe: I will! Thanx! (\_/) = that one looks like frieza from Dragon ball Z... *shudders in fear*  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Thank you for the all reviewes and I'm sorry if I missed anyone out! *bows deep* Keep the reviewes going and make this Authoress happy little girl.... heh!  
  
I I I V  
  
Click and review! ^__ ~ 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, what the hell is wrong with you people?!? If you do not like my story then don't read it! And when I say NO flames, I mean it, so FUCK OFF!!! Do you even know how much time it takes me to write fanfics for those who wants to read them?!? I have a life, family and school which I have to take care of!!! I hardly have any fucking time to write, little less to read any fanfics!!!  
  
So, when I have a little free time I TRY to write something that people would like to read, no matter if there is few spelling mistakes!!! I DO Not like flames and it makes me really really mad to see flames when I open my inbox and read my reviewes.  
  
Aratic Wolf or what-fucking-ever is you fucking stupid name; STOP THOSE FUCKING FLAMES!!! NO ONE IS PERFECT, NEATHER YOU, YOU FUCKING SUCKER!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ANYMORE MY FICS BECAUSE MY FIRST CHAPTER HAD A SPELLING MISTAKES, IT'S ALL RIGHT TO ME, BUT STOP THE FLAMES!!!  
  
*growls, takes gun and shots the reviewer to death*  
  
Now, where was I?... Oh yes... thank you for those who reviewed for my last chapter! Please go and visit single spark under the pen-name Deadly Teardrops to read my other fanfics!!! There are few lemons too!!! ^__~  
  
Have a nice spring break!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Yura 


End file.
